Dragon Ball Revolution (Update coming soon)
by nightwatcher487
Summary: Korn has served Frieza faithfully his entire life, but after a failed attempt on the tyrant's life leaves him alone, broken, and furious. He sets a course for Earth where he plans to gather the seven magic dragon balls, and have his wish granted. No matter who or what he has to kill along the way failing to have his wish granted is not an option.


I still remember the day that he destroyed our home planet. We were all aboard his ship gazing out of a window. We watched as one rogue saiyan fought off dozens of his soldiers in an attempt to stop him. However his attempt was futile. With only a single finger, he created the blast that would destroy our home. We all watched in silence as the blast crashed into our home, and within a few seconds it exploded into tiny bits. It was the first and last time that I ever cried, it was also the first time that I saw the prince shed a tear. After he was done enjoying the "fireworks" he came back down into the ship, and told us that the destruction of our entire race and home planet, was nothing more than an example to remind us to never step out of line. Since then years have passed and he has forged us into unstoppable Killing machines, who only live to serve him. However today is the day that his tyranny end's. Today is the day that the great Lord Frieza dies.

(Somewhere, on Frieza Planet 252)

The red rays of the sun descended upon the now slaughtered ginsengians. I took one last look at the pile of corpses in front of me, before extending my arm and blasting them into nothing but space dust. "You demon how could you?" I quickly spun around on the heels of my boots as I heard a voice emanate from behind me. Before me stood what appeared to be a wounded ginsengian. "So I missed one of you, allow me to correct that mistake" the ginsengian before me trembled with fear as I spoke. I extended my arm once again and spread my fingers apart. The ginsengian's eyes widened as he saw this, and he turned around in an attempt to run away. I allowed him to run forward a few feet, simply because it amused me. Then I blew a hole through his stomach, and watched him fall to the ground in a puddle of blood. I took a deep breath and then prepared to take my leave. However before I could fly off into the black sky I heard a rather disgusting cough. I looked over at the ginsengian on the ground, and decided to put him out of his misery. As I approached him I noticed that he was attempting to speak. I slowly knelt down beside him, in order to hear his words. "Please... Have...mercy" his blood red pupils locked onto me as he spoke.

"At least die with some dignity" I exclaimed as I placed my palm on his head. Then I proceeded to blast it clean off of his shoulders. As I stood up I felt the cold breeze of the dying planet blow past me. The breeze carried with it the familiar scent of death, which meant it was time to leave. I flew up into the air slowly and then quickly made my way to my space pod. Upon entering it I was contacted via scouter by Prince Vegeta who told me that Frieza wanted me to report to him. Of course I didn't think much of this, since it wasn't rare for the tyrant to call us back after a mission. But for some unexplainable reason I had an uneasy feeling in my gut. However I had no time to ponder why I suddenly got an uneasy feeling, as I knew that keeping the tyrant waiting was not a healthy idea. So I quickly shut the door to my pod and headed towards Frieza's space station, which was located on Frieza planet 345. Once I arrived at the station, I found that Vegeta was waiting for me to arrive. As I exited my pod I noticed that he didn't take his eyes off of me. "Is something wrong?" I questioned in a rather serious tone. I received no response to my question, however for a moment there it appeared as though Vegeta was going to say something.

The two of us walked quietly through the halls, as we made our way towards Frieza's quarters. I didn't bother to form small talk with Vegeta. Since I knew from experience, that he didn't like to associate himself with low class warriors such as me. Upon arriving at Frieza's quarters. We were greeted by the Tyrant himself who was seated inside of his hover pod. "Leave us Vegeta I wish to speak to Korn alone" Vegeta gave Frieza a slight nod and then exited the room without a second thought.

(Switching, to Frieza's POV) I glared at the monkey in front of me silently. There was nothing impressive about him, he had long spiky black hair that reached his mid-back. His forehead was framed by short bangs that parted directly in the center. He was a rather tall fair skinned saiyan with a slightly bulky build. He dawned a standard black and blue battle armor with reinforced shoulder straps. Similar to that disgusting monkey that opposed me a few years ago, he didn't wear any undershirt beneath his armor. His tail was wrapped around his waist, and he also dawned long black tights. His outfit was complimented by a pair of standard black boots, a dark blue headband which was tied around his forehead over which his bangs fell, and black arm bands around his wrist. Unlike the other monkeys he wore a blue dual visor scouter that was very similar to that of Tagoma's.

"Is something wrong Lord Frieza?" Korn questioned. "Tell me Korn have you ever heard of the dragon balls?" I answered the monkey's question with one of my own and by the look on his face I could tell he was confused. "No my lord I have never heard of the dragon balls" as he spoke I sensed a hint of fear in his voice. I slowly flew out of my hover pod and approached him, of course I remained air born so that I could look at him eye to eye. "Korn you do realize that lying to me is not a healthy idea" the atmosphere between us suddenly got tense and I could sense the fear oozing from him. However the monkey stood his ground and remained silent. "I believe you Korn, since I know you wouldn't dream of lying to me" even though I didn't trust the monkey in front of me. I knew that his loyalty to me was greater than Vegeta's pride. Which is why I explained to him that Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had betrayed us. I explained to him that a few weeks ago Raditz went to a planet known as Earth in search of his brother Kakarot. Unfortunately for him he did not find his worthless brother but instead he learned of the dragon balls, and how when all of them were brought together they could grant any wish.

"I apologize for my interruption my lord, but how did they betray us?" Korn exclaimed in a questioning tone. "After they learned of this treasure, they plotted to travel to earth and wish for immortality" Korn's eyes widened as he heard my words. "Is eternal life even possible my lord?" Korn spit out this question almost as quickly as I answered his previous one. "Of course it is you incompetent monkey, now listen to me carefully. Tonight when the others go to bed, you will set a course on your pod for Earth. Once there you will locate and collect the dragon balls, after which you will return to my ship. Where I will wish for immortality and rule the universe for eternity"

(Switching, to Korn's POV) I remained silent after I heard Frieza's words. I wanted to question him further, but the fear that dwelled deep inside of me prevented me from doing so. "You may leave now, and Korn if you value your worthless life then you won't dare to run off with the dragon balls" I locked eyes with Frieza for a split second before I exited his quarters. Every time I looked him directly in the eyes, I felt like an open book. I felt as though he knew all my secrets, and that feeling always sent chills up and down my spine. I originally intended to rest in my own quarters after I was done talking to the tyrant, but brutally slaughtering an entire race works up quite the appetite. So I made my way towards the mess hall, Frieza may be a tyrannical bastard but he always had all the best foods in the mess hall. As I entered the hall my nostrils were met with a sweet aroma. I was also met with the sound of chattering soldiers.

I quickly walked over to the unused trays that were neatly stacked on a small table by the serving line. But before I could pick one up I heard someone call out my name, as I looked over my shoulder I realized that it was none other than Fasha who was calling out to me. Besides being one of the last surviving female Saiyans, she was also the master mind behind the plan to kill Frieza. I grabbed a tray and made my way down the serving line, before I went to go take a seat across from her. "Are we all set for tonight?" Fasha questioned as she stabbed her fork into a piece of meat on my tray. "I don't think we should be talking about this in here" I exclaimed as I watched her chew the stolen piece of meat. Fasha swallowed the chewed meat and then took a sip of her drink, before getting up from her chair. "When you're done eating come to my room" Fasha exclaimed and then left the mess hall. For the next few minutes I ate my food silently. That uneasy feeling in my gut returned, as I thought about killing Frieza. I wasn't sure if I was having second thoughts or if I was just scared, but either way I knew that there was no turning back now. I got up from the table slowly, and took a deep breath before exiting the mess hall. I made my way down the hall toward Fasha's room. The sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the rather empty hall. Upon arriving at Fasha's room I gently knocked on the door.

(Switching, to Fasha's POV) My ears perked up as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly got up from my bed and walked over to the door. I felt my heart skip a beat as I opened the door, and locked eyes with Korn. He had a strange look on his face, one that I had never seen before. "Is something wrong?" I questioned as I motioned for him to enter the room. "No, I was just thinking about the plan" Korn replied. "So you're having second thoughts?" I exclaimed in a questioning tone. "If I were being honest, I'm just scared" Korn replied. I sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for Korn to sit next to me. "Korn we're saiyans, the mightiest race in the universe. Our home world was a planet of proud warriors who would laugh in the face of death" I exclaimed. "Do you really think we can kill Frieza?" Korn questioned. "Of course we can, we've been training for months for this very day. Besides I'm sure the others will join in once the battle begins." Even though I said it, I didn't necessarily believe it. Frieza was a powerful tyrant, who wiped out our entire race with only a single blast. But I couldn't tell Korn that I was scared of dying, nor could I tell him that I was scared of losing him. So I just told him what he needed to hear.

"Well now that all the serious talk is out of the way, we should probably get some rest" Korn stood up as I said this but I explained to him that it was best if he rested in my room. Of course he gave me a puzzled look when I suggested this. So I explained to him that if his room was empty then Frieza would think he left to complete his new mission, and thus we would have the element of surprise on our side. Korn agreed to spend the night in my room, and then he proceeded to lay down on the floor. He then covered his eyes with his arm. I threw a blanket over him, before laying down on my bed. However due to the fact that I was terrified it took a while before I could fall asleep. I knew that when we both woke up in a few hours the plan to kill Frieza would finally be set into motion.


End file.
